User blog:MovieReviews98/Top 5 Episodes Everyone Loves that I Don't
If you read my "Top 5 Best/Worst Episodes", then you may know some of the numbers, but you may be surprised by some of the choices. Also, this is entirely my opinion, so don't get offended if I don't like one of your favorites. So, let's go: 5. Oh, There You Are, Perry I actually like this episode. Really, I do. It's charming, and it's creative. But I wouldn't call it one of the best. The song is decent at best, the pacing is a bit off, and the humor, while good, has been done better in other episodes, such as Candace Disconnected (Love that episode). It's a good episode though, so it's only at #5, but it could have been better. 4. Perry the Actorpus This is, at least in my opinion, the worst episode in the series by far (Sorry Robot Rodeo). So why is it at number 4? Well, I never met many people who liked the episode, most people just thought it was okay. However, that does not excuse the over-excessive marketing for it. Seriously, here in Canada, I thought Perry the Actorpus was gonna be this huge special, worthy of being up there with some of the best. Every commercial for this show for about a month featured ads for this episode. I watched it, and... It was terrible. No pacing, no humor, and it tried to do something similar to the episodes of season 1, but does it much worse. Most people only consider it decent, but I loathe it so much, it's at number 4. 3. Atlantis Like #5, this isn't a terrible episode or anything. It just disappointed me to no end. And yet many of my friends consider this a good episode, which I don't understand. Yes, the Candace sub-plot was mildly amusing, but the Atlantis sub-plot was awkward and dull. I'm not the biggest fan of Irving, but he just annoys me to death here, the song is goofy, but not in a clever way, and the pacing is way too quick, which sucks because many Phineas and Ferb episodes have a good pace to them, but not here. It may be a mediocre Atlantis episode, but at least it's not "Atlantis Squarepantis". 2. Rollercoaster Many episodes have involvement with this one, such as Quantum Boogaloo and Rollercoaster: The Musical. Both of those episodes were awesome, but this one, the series premiere, wasn't. Unlike many of you, I disliked the show until a certain episode was released (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted), and this was one of the main reasons why. The voice acting from some of the characters was annoying at the time, the writing was funny AT TIMES, but at others, it was awkward and lame, and the story, while inventive, was brought down by the flaws listed above. It may be nostalgic towards you folks, but it is not even CLOSE to the best episode of the series (Again... My opinion). 1. The Beak You all know how I feel about this episode, so I wont go in too much detail, but here's the summary for me: It's a lazily written parody that comes off more as awkward (Which is a theme in a lot of Disney shows, but c'mon, this is Phineas and Ferb!) than clever. Sure, it has a clever reference to Citizen Kane, and to be fair, one line did make me laugh ("My nerd's stuck in a tree!"), and even the animation is impressive, but aside from that, I can't find much enjoyment out of this episode. Leave your opinions in the comments! Category:Blog posts